A conventional power module contains one or more semiconductor devices. Faster switching of the conventional power module has problems associated with high parasitic inductance. The high parasitic inductance induces voltage overshoot during fast switching. It is desirable to develop a power module having high voltage capability, over voltage protection and over temperature protection.
The advantages of the present disclosure includes fast and soft turn-off switching, high voltage and high current capability, over voltage and over temperature protection, efficient system design, improved reliability and package size reduction.